


a book by it's cover

by Minhofightme (skzology)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Barista Han Jisung | Han, Everyone Is Gay, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Iced americano, If you read this im sorry, M/M, Sassy Minho, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, han jisung bad boy?? fake news, han jisung is a panicked gay !!, hyunjin boogie boogie, if you see me crying no you dont, im a mess, its a mess, jisung is secretly a little softy who is scared of everything, nerdy minho, or is he??, please ignore this rubbish, quarantine is getting to me, wooj is scary, woojin graduated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzology/pseuds/Minhofightme
Summary: "I'd say don't judge a book by its cover— but do you even read?"Self-proclaimed 'bad boy' Han Jisung is constantly teasing Lee Minho, the shy, quiet class nerd, but a secret is out and maybe Minho isn't as lame as Jisung thinks.Lee Minho lives a quiet life as a nerdy college student, at least, that's what he wants you to think. A secret for a secret, and maybe Jisung isn't as tough as he seems— and maybe he's scared shitless of Minho's motorcycle.(and maybe, just maybe, minho finds that a little cute)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, more developments later
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	a book by it's cover

you honestly don't have to read this note, and ill use authors notes in the future I just need a place holder rn  
So this is my first ao3 fic and hopefully, the first long fic that I don't abandon. I'm kinda all over the place and this is gonna be a mess but have fun!! If I don't update for a while please DM me on twitter @minhofightme literally just yell at me I need it I give in to peer pressure so ill get my shit together and update if someone tells me to. yeah anyways I thought of this prompt literally in September I'm a mess but here we go 😗✌️

oh also! I'll make chapter names songs sometimes !!


End file.
